


Five Days

by Gilrael



Series: EnnoTana Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoTana Week 2017, Experimental Style, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates, all of the other second years are also there, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: "For the next five days, I will be filming my everyday life as part of an assignment for Ikeda-sensei's class. Usually, I work behind the scenes as a director, so please excuse my awkward behaviour in front of the camera."---Written for EnnoTana Week Day 4 (prompt: roommates)





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is different lmao. I didn't even plan on writing anything for today's prompt but then I found a fic I started a year ago and never finished and it fit the roommates prompt... And here we are. This entire thing is highly experimental, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

A young man with sleepy eyes and dark hair sits down on a neatly made bed. He looks a little nervous as he smiles at the camera in front of him.

“Hello, my name is Ennoshita Chikara,” he introduces himself in a calm voice. “I am a student at Geidai, currently pursuing his master's degree in Film. For the next five days, I will be filming my everyday life as part of an assignment for Ikeda-sensei's class. Usually, I work behind the scenes as a director, so please excuse my awkward behaviour in front of the camera.”

 

***

_Day one..._

***

 

Dim morning light comes through the window above the bed, illuminating Chikara, who is still lying down, holding the camera over his head. His hair is all over the place and his eyes are only half open. Stifling a yawn, he sits up.

“Good morning. For the first day, I thought I'd show you my usual routine and introduce you to all the people I deal with on a daily basis,” he says, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “So... Yeah. Transitions are gonna be hella awkward, aren't they?” He sighs.

 

A different young man with a black undercut is sitting at a table. He is in his pyjamas and looking into the camera warily. In front of him is a plate with a steaming hot omelette.

“Damn it, Chikara,” he says, his gaze shifting to the man holding the camera. “This is so fucking weird.”

“Well, this is a documentary about my life and you are my flatmate, so you need to introduce yourself to the audience,” Chikara says off-screen, but there's a definite note of amusement in his voice.

“So you are saying that I'm an important part of your life or something?” the flatmate mumbles, picking at his omelette with a fork. He seems to be a little embarrassed.

“I spend ninety percent of my free time with you, Tanaka, so introduce yourself already,” Chikara urges him.

"You'll cut out all the embarrassing parts, right?" Tanaka asks, a frown plastered on his face.

“Of course,” Chikara lies, but his flatmate seems to believe him. He sits up straight puts on a serious expression and turns back to the camera.

“Hello, I'm Tanaka Ryūnosuke and I'm Chikara's flatmate,” he says in a deep voice that is probably supposed to sound cool. “I'm single, so if there are any cute girls or boys in his class–”

He is interrupted by a loud groan. “You are the worst. Literally the worst. You are not going to use my documentary as a dating platform,” Chikara chides.

Tanaka starts laughing. “Come on! That was just a joke! A joke!”

The camera is turned around, showing a close-up of Chikara's exasperated facial expression. “This is what I've had to deal with every single day since I've finished my bachelor's degree. I have no idea why I ever thought it would be a good idea to live with this guy.”

Tanaka's still laughing in the background. “You know you love it, Chikara!”

 

“Oookay...” Chikara says, pointing the camera at himself while walking down a busy street. “I just finished breakfast with Tanaka and now I'm on my way to uni.”

In the background, people turn their heads in confusion.

“Well, this is awkward,” Chikara mumbles as he realises that everyone is staring at him. “This must be how actual vloggers feel. It's not pleasant.”

He turns the camera away from himself, instead pointing it at the way in front of him as he walks down the street towards the Yokohama campus of Geidai.

 

Two men are standing across from each other in an otherwise deserted hallway and each of them has a camera pointed at the other.

The one with short dark hair turns around as he hears Chikara approaching.

“Ooooh, inception!” he says, bringing his own camera as close to Chikara's lens as possible.

“That meme is so old,” the blond guy complains.

“Introduce yourselves!” Chikara exclaims, pointing the camera at the one who complained.

“I'm Kinoshita Hisashi and for some reason, I am also filming a documentary. Weird, huh?”

Chikara throws a dead-pan look into the camera before turning it towards his other friend.

“And I'm Narita Kazuhito. We're all in the same program and taking the New Media class with Ikeda-sensei.”

“Thank you very much!” Chikara says. “These guys used to play volleyball with me and Tanaka in high school, but they went to a different uni than me for their bachelor's degree.”

“And now we are reunited!” Kinoshita yells, throwing an arm into the air. “You guys are aware that we have to do this entire introduction thing two more times now, right?”

 

The camera shakes as a door is opened, revealing Tanaka sitting at the kitchen table sorting through a stack of paper.

“I'm home!” Chikara exclaims, making Tanaka groan as soon as he sees the camera.

“You're still filming.”

“It's homework.”

“Ugh.”

Chikara points the camera at himself, shrugs, turns it back on Tanaka and asks, “What are you doing?”

“Taxes.”

“Oh. That explains your mood. I'm gonna make us dinner.”

Tanaka's face immediately lights up. “Are you gonna do that new fried rice recipe from last time?”

“That was the plan,” Chikara says, walking over to the fridge.

“Yesss!!!”

 

Chikara is back in bed, head resting on his pillow.

“So that was the first day. Exciting stuff, huh?”

 

***

_Day two..._

***

 

“My life is pretty boring to be quite honest,” Chikara says as he walks through the aisle of a grocery store, picking up eggs and fresh vegetables. “All I do is go to uni, do homework, eat and sleep.”

“You also have friends over sometimes,” Tanaka chimes in. Chikara turns the camera to take a closer look at the basket Tanaka is carrying. It's filled with beer, sake and junk food.

“Sometimes I can't believe that I am the student and you are the working adult.”

As if to prove Chikara's point, Tanaka sticks out his tongue at him.

 

Later in the day Chikara films what appears to be some kind of meeting. Kinoshita is standing in front of a bunch of people in their late twenties who are all wearing matching black suits and brightly coloured make-up.

“... this entire scene is basically a race against the setting sun, so please try your hardest to stick to the choreography we rehearsed the last couple of hours or we'll all have to show up again tomorrow night.”

“I'm not spending another minute in this suit if I can help it,” one of the women in front of the room says, making the others laugh.

“That's the spirit!” Chikara chuckles. “Okay guys, let's do this!”

The group starts moving out of the room, some waving other pulling faces at Chikara's camera.

“Oh my god, I really hope this works out,” Kinoshita worries as the two follow the others out of the room.

 

The group is sitting in a park at night, some of them sprawled out on the grass half-asleep, others animatedly talking with friends. The camera slowly pans over to Narita and Kinoshita, who are both also filming the crowd.

“We did it,” Narita says, almost disbelievingly. “We actually finished filming this thing.”

“I told you the rehearsals would be worth it,” Chikara says smugly.

“Now all we've gotta do is edit,” Kinoshita sighs.

 

***

_Day three..._

***

 

The camera is pointed at the bathroom mirror, showing Chikara as he brushes his teeth with his right hand while holding the camera in his left. He spits out the toothpaste, awkwardly rinsing out his mouth and drying his face with one hand.

“Let's start day three,” he says as he leaves the bathroom and immediately stops short. Tanaka is standing right behind the door, wearing a suit.

“What's with the suit?”

“My boss sent me one of his infamous e-mails,” Tanaka says, looking slightly frazzled. “He wants to talk to me apparently, which either means he wants to give me a raise or fire me. Could you tie this for me?” He holds up a green tie that looks everything but fashionable.

“Okay, hold the camera for a second.”

Tanaka holds out the camera at an awkward angle, cutting off half of his own head while Chikara deftly put the tie around his neck. “You're lucky that I've had to help out with the costumes for our actors yesterday, so I've had some practice.”

“You're my lifesaver, honestly.”

 

Under a small table in a lecture hall, Chikara points the camera at his phone. In the background the professor is talking about special effects while the screen shows a message from Tanaka that reads, “it's a promotion ;_; boss was scary tho...”

 

Tanaka and Chikara are sitting at their kitchen table, celebrating the promotion over a bottle of cheap wine.

“... I swear to you, the last two guys who received e-mails like that were fired!” Tanaka vehemently defends himself. Chikara sets down his glass of wine, so he can laugh without spilling it everywhere.

“C'mon, as if he'd fire the only guy who actually explains things to the newbies at work instead of pushing all the inconvenient chores on them!”

A blush is rising on Tanaka's face. “Well, now I'm actually in charge of training the new guys, so that's gonna be weird.”

Chikara leans forward and ruffles through Tanaka's hair. “Don't worry you'll do fine.”

 

***

_Day four..._

***

 

“Chikara! Ryū!” a short guy storms the flat, throwing himself at Tanaka who catches him.

“Oof. It's been a while, Noya,” Tanaka says, squeezing him hard.

“Only because you had to move to Yokohama like some love-struck idiot!” Noya chides.

“Love-struck?” Chikara asks, obviously confused.

“Oh it's nothing,” Tanaka hastily waves the comment away and throws Noya a meaningful look. Noya rolls his eyes and turns towards the camera.

“What are you filming?” he asks curiously.

“It's an assignment for one of my classes. Don't mind me.”

“He's supposed to film his daily life, but so far he's mostly been filming other people,” Tanaka teases.

“Old habits die hard it seems?” Noya laughs, snatches the camera away from him and points it at his face.

“Hey!” Chikara blushes but doesn't even try to get the camera back, not even when Noya gets all up in his face with it. “My friends are a very important part of my life, of course, I'm filming you guys.”

“Well, how about we just set down the camera on the kitchen counter while we drink?” Noya suggests.

 

There's a fast-forward through what appear to be hours of the three friends sitting at the kitchen table, talking, drinking and playing cards. Sometimes one of them gets up to get something from the fridge, sometimes the video slows down when one of them is celebrating his victory, sometimes the video skips ahead. As time goes by and a number of empty cans of beer are starting to obscure some of the frame, their inhibitions seem to fly out the window.

Tanaka takes off his shirt, Noya almost climbs on top of the table and Chikara barely manages to stop him... And then the video slows down and the music that was playing over the sequence fades out as it is replaced with the audio the camera recorded.

“Wait a second? You... you like me?” Chikara asks, eyes blown wide.

“Erm... I... Well...” Tanaka stutters.

“He's had a crush on you since forever!” Noya chimes in, rolling his eyes. “I'm surprised you haven't no–”

He stops in the middle of the word when Chikara grabs Tanaka by the shoulders and pulls him forward into a kiss.

 

***

_Day five..._

***

 

“Well... this is gonna be the last day I'll be filming my life,” Chikara says rather quietly, the camera pointed at his face with the kitchen in the background. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is a total mess. “Tanaka and Noya are still asleep, but I'll have to go and meet up with Kinoshita and Narita so we can start editing. Not the most exciting of days to finish this project with, I guess.” He shrugs. “But–”

There's the sound of a door opening and Chikara looks up.

“Morning,” Tanaka yawns, pressing a kiss on Chikara's cheek as he walks past him towards the coffee machine, seemingly oblivious to the camera.

“Erm, yeah. Morning,” Chikara mumbles, his face glowing red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna hear me yell about Haikyuu, you can follow me on [tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
